Six Months Past
by majinI
Summary: Sequel to Another Reaper. After Hajin awakens from his heavy injuries at the hands of Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, he is nominated to be new Captain of Squad 5. HinaXOC and some HitsuXHina Takes place during the six months Prior to the Winter War
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach:Six Months Past**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH it is the property of Tite Kubo[that and along with the references belonging to their respective owners.**

A/N: This fanfic will focus on Hajin being the Captain of Squad 5 six months prior to the winter war. Since Momo was never stabbed through the chest by Aizen she will be awake in this chapter, I will try to do other people's POV unlike the previous story which only focused on Hajin.

* * *

Hajin's inner world

**Sui Jin: **"Oww...I lost..." he said with his face flat on the ground in a demoralizing tone.

**Haou: **"Well if I were a second late your Itto Kaso would've blown me to bits." he said adjusting his hat.

**Sui Jin: **"And you took two weeks to beat me."

**Haou: **"Hmm...feels like only two days in here...well looks like our left arm and right leg are missing."

**Sui Jin: **"So Orihime doesn't know her true power...which might be a good thing to avert Aizen's gaze from her."

**Haou: **"Still...even if we didn't save Hinamori...would she still be alive?"

**Sui Jin: **"What are you getting at...?" he said narrowing his eyes in a serious manner.

**Haou: **"The only thing I find odder than Tosen going with Aizen is why he would want to kill her."

**Sui Jin: **"You don't mean...-"

**Haou: **"Who knows...?" he said staring up to the sky.

**Sui Jin: **"Besides, shouldn't we wake up now?"

Captains Meeting

As the Captains walked into the hall they assumed the positions, with the exception of Aizen,Gin and Tosen all the ten Captains were present.

**Yamamoto: **"We are gathered here to decide about the replacement Captain for Squad 5."

**Kyoraku: **"So,who do you have in mind Yama-Jii?"

**Yamamoto: **"The Ryoka known as Hajin, I vouch for him." shocking several Captains in the process as rare as a Ryoka suddenly becoming Captain Yamamoto recommending someone was rarer.

**Unohana: **"He is someone who would risk his life to save others, I vouch for him."

**Byakuya: **"I vouch for him..."

**Kyoraku: **"He has Bankai at such a young age and probably has something stronger, I vouch for him."

**Kenpachi: **"The kid's power is impressive, I vouch for him."

**Mayuri: **"The boy is an interesting specimen, I vouch for him."

**Ukitake: **"I second Kyoraku's Motion."

**Soi Fon: **"I approve of him being a Captain..."she said reluctantly remembering Hajin drop kicking her in the face.

**Komamura: **"I approve of him being a Captain." the fox said in a firm tone.

**Toshiro: **"I...approve of him being Captain." he said unsure whether to leave his Childhood friend in the hands of another Captain.

**Yamamoto: **"This meeting is adjourned then." he said slamming the tip of his cane on the ground.

Hajin's ward

As he slowly opened his eyes he stared at the ceiling before helping himself up with his right hand, he knew that there would be a possibility that they would make him a Captain. If that was true he knew he had to leave immediately before they noticed that he was gone, as he forced himself up into a sitting position he noticed that his Zanpakuto was not in the room. As he called his sword to him the two wooden sticks began to materialized in front of him.

As he unsheathed the sword from its completely wooden scabbard he stared at the blade for a moment hoping that Mayuri didn't get his hands on it to examine or tamper with it in anyway. As he sheathed his sword back into its wooden scabbard and attached it to both sides of his thighs. He got out of bed he knew that it would be troublesome to attempt to move about with one leg but it would also be very suspicious doing so in the process.

Seeing as there was an alternative he began levitating off the ground two inches, he also knew that they would know something is wrong if his Spiritual Pressure left the room. As he used his experimental Reiryoku ball technique he hoped that this time the ball would not explode and set off a commotion this time. As he placed the pale ball on the bed it stayed still with no signs of actually exploding or doing anything for the matter, as he hovered slightly above the ground he opened the window and hovered off to the Senkai Gate.

As he scanned the area below him he could tell none of the Shinigami could sense him, partially with him using his robes to blend with the clouds and masking his Spiritual Pressure at the same time. As he slowly drifted in the sky to match the speed of the cloud,as he was drifting he heard an explosion coming from his ward he knew he was screwed. As he accelerated his speed even further to the Senkai Gate he could feel the Captains scrambling along with their Lieutenants searching for Hajin.

As he arrived at the Senkai gate he reached out his hand and held it in place. He concentrated the incantation in his mind softly muttering it out, after a moment the Senkai gate opened. As he slowly hovered towards the gate he noticed that he was already surrounded by the members of the Stealth Force.

**Soi Fon: **"All units Capture Hajin alive!"

As their commander ordered them they instantaneously responded to it moving to engage Hajin.

**Hajin: **"Shunko." With the blast of Spiritual Pressure emitted from the technique several members of the Stealth Force were blown away hitting them against the wall what shocked Soi Fon was not that he knew the technique but rather his sleeves were still on.

Hajin on the other hand was already pissed that he could not crack his fingers to relieve some of his anger on top of that he was already interrupted from leaving the soul society. In his current condition he knew he would lose against Soi Fon if he fought, as he fended off the Stealth Force members he showed no trouble against them even though half his limbs were missing. As he elbowed the last member at the back of the head Soi Fon sent her Lieutenant in.

**Hajin: **"I pity you having such a worthless Lieutenant."Flash Stepping right in front of Omaeda preparing to deliver a palm strike to his solar plexus until he Flash Stepped behind Hajin.

**Omaeda: **"What's wrong you're much slower than you were at Sokyoku hill." he said attempting to kick him until he received a sharp pain to the back of his head sending him flying towards the wall.

**Hajin: **"You're dead wrong if you think you can catch me in my Shunko state." pointing his index finger at him only for him to cough up blood the next moment.

**Sui Jin: **_"It would seem your body hasn't completely recovered."_

**Haou: **_"I'll still pummel this fat ass into the ground."_

As Hajin's vision began to blur he blinked to attempt to correct his vision only to be ambushed by Omaeda at his rear. As the attack struck home Hajin found himself struggling to recover from the blow, even though his outer injuries were mostly healed his internal injuries were a different story. Hajin knew that this would end badly if he were to use Shunko anymore in his current state, as a final assault Hajin created an afterimage in front of Omaeda only to strike him at the back with Ikotsu.

As the attack struck Omaeda it sent him flying through three walls before crashing into the fourth one knocking him out in the process. Hajin Turned his Shunko off after he confirmed that Omaeda was out cold.

**Hajin: **"I even begin to wonder how a person like him became a Lieutenant." he stared

**Soi Fon: **"His family is quite...influential." she said getting into her fighting stance.

**Hajin: **"I'm sorry...but I've reached my limit." he said letting his left foot touch the ground and passed out.

* * *

Hajin's inner world

As this time he found himself on the barren side of the ravine he began to question why he kept coming to Sui Jin's inner world.

**Haou: **"It was crazy to even think I could escape in my condition."

**Sui Jin: **"I really wish you'd fix that Reiryoku ball technique..."

**Haou: **"Well...I still haven't figured out why its that unstable."

**Sui Jin: **"That may be a good decoy for getting away but its horrible at keeping your cover intact when sneaking away."

**Haou: **"I don't even want to remember how many times our escape failed because of that." he said with the mere thought of it was frightening.

**Sui Jin: **"So what about that Toshiro kid being the Heavenly Guardian?"

**Haou: **"He could be...or he is your typical Genius...I'm curious about something..." he said smiling at his clone.

* * *

Squad 4 Barracks

As the stretcher moved in to the barracks Hajin laid motionless on the stretcher still unconscious as he laid on the stretcher several squad members were baffled as to how he escaped the barracks without anyone's knowledge. They were also partly baffled as to how he even got his Zanpakuto back in the first place, this time a red choker was placed around his neck to seal off his Spiritual Pressure to prevent any further escape attempts.

After an hour he woke up scanning the room, he knew that after his first escape attempt they would lock the door this time. Something else that bothered him was that the window was not locked or barred this time as much as he'd like to jump straight out the window he instead chose to let his injuries heal. After settling down on the bed he assumed his meditative stance, as he became lost in his thoughts he did not hear the knock on the door.

The one who was visiting was Momo who was accompanied by Captain Unohana, the minute he sensed their presence enter the room he immediately opened his eyes.

**Hajin: **"Using this to seal off my Spiritual Pressure is...redundant." he said as he used his telekinesis to take off the red collar shocking Unohana in the process.

**Hajin: **"And the fact that you already examined my body meaning that you should know something that I tried to hide."he said twirling the band on his index finger.

**Unohana: **"Yes, should I excuse Lieutenant Hinamori from this discussion?"

**Hajin: **"Not required...I trust her."

**Unohana: **"I see then, based on the examination I did on your body when you were in your comatose state I found out that...your body is not a soul nor a Gigai it resembles more of a human body but it is also not a humans vassal."

**Hajin: **"Yep, you could say its a homonculus body, a regular soul would've died from all those wounds...well unless you're Zaraki, this body would take five minutes to die if it were cut in half."

**Hajin: **"This body was made as a limiter for my soul's true power, as an extra precaution I made it so that it wont...die easily." shocking Unohana even more in the process as if the Homonculus wasn't enough

**Unohana: **"Then I shall leave you two alone to discuss." she said as she opened the door and left the room.

**Hajin: **"I assume you a ton of questions to ask me...if you must know I am the still same Hajin you knew 14 years ago."

**Momo: **"Then why...why did you leave for 14 years?" she said as the tears began to form in her eyes.

**Hajin: **"That is...complicated to answer."

**Momo: **"Then at least tell me...why doesn't anyone remember you?"

**Hajin: **"Well...you could say I erased my existence from their minds, you could say it would be as if I was never there to begin with." he said smiling to her.

**Momo: **"Then...where were you been these past 14 years?"

**Hajin: **"Frozen in a block of ice, sleeping." he said immediately as if it was nothing.

**Sui Jin: **_"I sense Toshiro eavesdropping outside."_

**Haou: **_"Lets play an extremely cruel joke...shall we?"_

**Sui Jin: **_"Man you catch on fast..."_

**Hajin: **"Hey Momo...can I ask you something?"

**Momo: **"Yes, what is it Hajin?"

**Hajin: **"Will you go out on a date with me?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well that does it for chapter one its kinda fun to do these kind of cliffhangers the Captains meeting seemed OOC if you asked me...well I was partly out of ideas how these kind of debates went about. Sui Jin's Zanpakuto is Ketsushiyosen Owaru which has a completely wooden scabbard Haou's Zanpakuto is some what similar to his and at the same time it is different as well I'll show his sword within the next few chapters. With Kubo-Sama's newest chapters I might need to think about Hajin's Bankai sword form. The other few chapters will shed some light about Haou and Sui Jin.

**PS. Haou wears a black hat to discern himself from Sui Jin. Sui Jin on the other hand wears a hooded cloak, other than those two minor details their outfits are similar for a reason.**

**Homonculus body is not to be associated with the Gigai. Unlike the Gigai his Homonculus body thinks acts and operates EXACTLY like a human body does.**

**

* * *

**

Name:Hajin

**Race: Shinigami?**

**Birthday:?**

**Gender:Male**

**Height:129 cm (4'3)**

**Blood Type:?**

**Age: ?**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue/Red[Depends on who is piloting the body]**

**

* * *

**

Name:Haou

**Race: Shinigami?**

**Birthday:?**

**Gender:Male**

**Height:129 cm (4'3)**

**Blood Type:?**

**Age: ?**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**

* * *

**

Name:Sui Jin

**Race: Shinigami?**

**Birthday:?**

**Gender:Male**

**Height:129 cm (4'3)**

**Blood Type:?**

**Age: ?**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach:Six Months Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **

A/N: Well I guess I gotta wait for the comments to start coming in. This first part takes place an unknown time before the start of the bleach time line.

* * *

**Unknown Area – Council Chambers**

As the hooded person entered the room he was greeted by a row of seated people on the left and right sides as he slowly approached the center between the two tables he maintained his silence. On the left and right sides the hooded figures began gossiping between each other, unlike others the hooded person standing between them paid no heed to what they were saying the figure only stared forward at the table which joined the two tables on the left and right tables together.

**Hooded Figure: **"I hope you guys better have a good reason for calling me and the rest of the Union Leaders here...Council Leader." said the figure that stood at the center of the room.

**Council Leader: **"It has been brought to the Council's and Union's attention that you are accused of treason...how do you plead..._Union Leader_?"

**Hooded Figure: **"Not Guilty, on what grounds do you of which accuse me of treason?"

**Council Leader: **"The case of which you have conspired the downfall of the previous Council."

**Hooded Figure: **"I was acting solely on the orders of the king and of course in the best interests of the people." he stated calmly.

**Hooded Figure: **"And how long do you insist on that same excuse?" which was responded by an outburst on the left table.

**Hooded Figure: **"I have no comment on that Falcon Union Leader."

**Council Member: **"Then how do we know you won't turn on us as well?"

**Hooded Figure: **"Or us for that matter even?" Which was followed by another outburst by the figure on the right table.

**Hooded Figure: **"I assure you South Wardens Union Leader such a thing will not come to pass."

**Hooded Figure: **"This is bullcrap and all of us know it!" responded by another outburst by a figure at the far end of the right table.

**Council Leader: **"Enough of this useless squabble!" he said slamming his fist into the table immediately silencing the room in the process.

**Council Leader: **"This procedure will be adjourned until we have reached a verdict."

**Hooded Figure: **"Very well then...Council Leader."

**

* * *

**

Outside Council Chambers

As the hooded figure walked out of the doors of the Council Chambers he was signaled on the other side by Haou which was as usual wearing his black hat. As the hooded figure took off his hood he was shown to have a face of a kid similar to that of Haou, as they grouped they began walking across the walkway. They were at first followed by a moment of silence, as Haou saw that Sui Jin would not talk as such Haou shot the first question.

**Haou: **"So...how did the meeting go?"

**Sui Jin: **"Much of which to my expectation, I did manage to buy some time to flee the Capital."

**Haou: **"So...you will be slated for execution no matter what?"

**Sui Jin: **"Pretty much seems that way, most of the Union Leaders distrusted me from the moment I became a Union Leader."

**Haou: **"Then will you care to explain whats this about you killing off the previous Council?"

**Sui Jin: **"Oh that...well I did indirectly kill them...in a way."

**Haou: **"Care to elaborate on that part...?" he said giving a cold stare at Sui Jin.

**Sui Jin: **"Well, I did...stir up tensions within the populace."

**Haou: **"Was that completely necessary...?"

**Sui Jin: **"The previous Council deserved what was coming to them, they forced an oppressive rule on the people and claimed that it was in their best interests."

**Haou: **"Then why is the current Council insistent on getting rid of you?"

**Sui Jin: **"Apparently these newly elected Council Members came from five separate noble families, they were ignorant of the events in the Capital and the country basically because the Council wasn't stupid enough to actually force their oppressive rule on the nobility so they were not affected."

**Haou: **"So basically they thought that they could hide behind your Union as a shield and get away with what they were doing?" he said grinning.

**Sui Jin: **"Pretty much, on the day of the riots I ordered my forces to stay within keep not to interfere with the riots that were going on within the city, the order of course came from the King although the Council overrides his orders I simply...pretended that I never received the message from the Council."

**Haou: **"Hmm...so do you have any plans on where to escape to?"

**Sui Jin: **"I might know of a place..."

**Haou: **"The fact remains that they will have guards posted at the gates of the Capital...how do you plan on escaping?"

**Sui Jin: **"I made _that _route such that should a need arise for it ill use it."

**Haou: **"So...we are going _there _then?" he said tossing his hat off the walkway and left to to glide in the wind.

**

* * *

**

Present Day – Squad 4 Barracks

**Hajin: **"Will you go out on a date with me?"

**Momo: **"Ha-Hajin-san you can't you haven't fully recovered yet and..." she said flabbergasted and embarrassed at the same time.

**Hajin: **"I thought I told you not to use _san _in addressing me!" he said stretching her face.

**Momo: **"I'm sowweeee"

As Hajin let go of her cheeks he smiled back at her which eventually burst out into laughter, as the laughter died down he looked at her face as he would normally look at people.

**Momo: **"You never do change do you Hajin?"

**Hajin: **"And you used to be more lively."

**Momo: **"I still outrank you Hajin." she said attempting to change the topic.

**Hajin: **"I can still kick your ass any day of the week in my current condition...though I am curious how strong you have become." he said getting off the bed hovering off the ground.

**Momo: **"Hajin you can't you need your rest if you are to get better!" she said protesting.

**Hajin: **"Trust me...I've fought in worse conditions than this and I killed all my opponents." he said with an evil smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

Training Grounds

As they stayed there staring at each other, Hajin knew that Unohana would be furious if he were to get severely injured or even knew that he was training out on the first day since he woke up. As the crowds from above the began to chatter amongst themselves, some even tried to take advantage of the situation by enticing people to bet on one or another. Most of which bet on Hajin thinking he would win only that most of them did not know Hajin was at a disadvantage here.

**Hajin: **"Let's begin then." he said with both of them bowing in synchronization.

Hajin stood at his position barehanded waiting for Momo to make her first move, Momo made her first move immediately charging straight at Hajin which he easily dodged by sidestepping at the last moment only to be blasted by Raikoho when was sidestepping sending flying against the wall.

**Hajin: **"Oww not bad... **Bakudo 9: Geki.**"

As he casted the spell Momo felt as if her whole body was frozen in place, shortly after she broke free from the spell but the next thing she knew was Hajin already prepared another Kido Spell.

**Hajin: **"**Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan + Hado 31: Shakkaho!**"

As the red rods of light shot out at Momo used Flash Step to get out of the way only to be intercepted by Hajin the next moment pointing two fingers point black at Momo's chest.

**Hajin: **"**Hado 32: Okasen!**"

Which shot out an small but powerful yellow arc exploding upon contact with her body sending her flying slamming against the wall.

**Momo: **"Triple binding spell **Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro, Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku Bakudo 75: Gochutekan**!"

First, Six thin wide beams of light formed slamming at Hajin's chest locking him in place. Second, Gold chains of light began wrapping itself around Hajin. Finally, five tall pillars of steel came down from the sky locking Hajin against the ground.

**Momo: **"Limit the thousands of hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness." as Hajin struggled to get free he knew that he could not get free in time.

**Momo: **"Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders."

**Momo: **"Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. **Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho**!"

As the spears of light began to gather behind her they shot at Hajin causing a cataclysmic explosion upon hitting the target. As the smoke subsided the crowd was stunned only to find that Hajin's hat remained after the explosion, this time Hajin sneaked up behind Momo from behind with his forehead bleeding and part of his clothing was destroyed.

**Hajin: **"Hanketsu! **Hado 90-A: Shirohitsugi**!"

Instead of the usual Black box that forms upon the spell this time it was a White box with many white swords stabbing the box with a final large sword coming from above crashing down shattering the box. Most of the crowd was in awe that he used such an advanced Kido spell without an incantation and on top of that it was even more powerful than the original but only Hajin knew that it was a fifth of its original spells power since he was holding back.

**Renji: **"This guy is insane he's really out for blood."

**Izuru: **"Renji, can't you tell that Hajin held back a large amount of his power using that spell?"

As the smoke began subsiding from the large sword that came crashing down Hajin began coughing out blood once again. As he began staring at the blood stain on his hand from covering his mouth he knew that if he strained himself any further this would end badly for him.

**Hajin: **_"Damn...I used too much strength holding back that spell."_

The next thing Hajin knew was a katana blade was pointed straight at his throat, as his vision cleared he saw Momo struggling to stand her breathing was heavy. As Hajin saw this he knew that she had exceeded his initial expectations, Haijn as he recognized this he began smiling as he let himself fall back collapsing onto the ground.

**Hajin: **"You pass then." he muttered softly to her as he slowly fell towards the floor.

**Hajin:** "Guess I'll see you tomorrow night for our date." he said to Momo causing her to blush as red as a lobster.

****

**

* * *

**

**4th Squad Barracks**

As Hajin sat down on the bed he could see that the sun was beginning to set, he saw a hell butterfly flying towards him. As he placed his index finger out as the black butterfly landed on his index finger he began reading the message that it had, the Gotei 13 Captains wanted to meet Hajin tomorrow morning. Although the butterfly did not state what for Hajin could already guess that he was going to assume the position of a Captain and if he were to guess his chances were the greatest with Squad 5.

As he lay down on the bed he closed his eyes slowly reminiscing about the days before he met Shinji Hirako and Urahara Kisuke. He remembered the days that he was at least the Lieutenant or Captain of basically every Squad except Squad 1's Captain. The spot was occupied since the Gotei 13 were formed he basically had no chance of being its Captain, at certain points he had to erase everyones memories then basically go back into hiding then reemerge as the same person sometime later.

It was truly a sad cycle for him.

**

* * *

**

Hajin's Dream

_As he stood out on the_ _battlefield he stared out at the flames that consumed the battlefield as Hajin looked forward he saw a hooded figure standing out there with his sword unsheathed and wielded it in his right hand._

_It can't be him...why is he here?_

_As he saw the figure Hajin began stumbling back slowly in fear, as the figure stood there he wasn't even budging an inch he just stood there staring at Hajin. The next thing he knew was the figure immediately began charging at him as Hajin took out his black hilted Katana to defend himself the next thing he knew his sword shattered upon contact being cut across the chest with a deep wound as a result as well._

_I will kill you just as it was written._

**

* * *

**

A/N:Well with that thickens the plot and some of you can guess that Hajin is not from this world . The Union Leaders strength are about as powerful as Captain Komamura the weaker ones would be slightly weaker than him and the stronger ones would be about as strong as Captain Hitsugaya the council members are a bunch of pushovers. A union is about the size of a guild they basically operate in the same fashion as one, Sui Jin's Union would be considered a threat to others because his is the largest that it would be about the size of a country's military force which was what the other Union Leaders were concerned about. The primary goal of them gathering was to remove Sui Jin out of the Leaders position since many distrust him and the other minority would side with him. If the meeting were to continue any further it would result in a brawl with Haou outside ready to step in should the meeting turn sour it would result in a very ugly very bloody fight with no guarantee that Sui Jin and Haou would die as a result.

* * *

**Hajin's Strength[this part is to clarify his strength even if his Spiritual Pressure only feels as strong as a Lieutenant.]**

**All Limbs Attached**

**Joking Around Mode[most of the time fights like this] – Slightly Above Komamura's Level**

**Serious Mode – Slightly Above Byakuya's Level**

**Left Arm and Right Leg Missing**

**Joking Around Mode - 3rd or 4th Seat's Strength**

**Serious Mode – Slightly Stronger than a Lieutenant**

**PS. Momo learned the triple binding technique from Hajin back when he was in the same squad as her same goes for several tactics he thought her as well.**

**PSS. If the pace of this story is too slow someone send me a PM I'm not too sure on the pace that would be considered okay.**

**

* * *

**

Translations

**Geki – Strike**

**Hyapporankan – Hundred Steps Fence**

**Shakkaho – Shot of red fire**

**Okasen – Yellow Fire Flash**

**Rikujokoro – Six Rods Prison of Light**

**Sajo Sabaku – Locking Bondage Stripes**

**Gochutekkan – Quintet 1 Kan Iron Pillars**

**Senju Koten Taiho – Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling Spear**

**Hanketsu – Half Ass/Judgment[in all cases with him it would mean Judgment]**

**Shirohitsugi – White Coffin**


End file.
